SIDESTORIES : KELAHIRAN UCHIHA SARADA
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: "Tak ada yang lebih pantas dari kau, Sakura."/"Klan mu akan kembali Sasuke-kun. Pewaris klan Uchiha akan lahir"/"S-sakuke-kun...aku akan melahirkan..."/"Sarada...Namanya Uchiha Sarada." / Baca aja deh, Re-publish/CANON/SIDESTORIES/ SASUSAKU!


Disclaimer  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Canon/SideStories

SIDESTORIES : KELAHIRAN UCHIHA SARADA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk dia beristirahat. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dia duduk di ranjang. Menyenderkan punggungnya ke bantal. Ah...Ia selalu menginginkan saat-saat tenang seperti ini.

'Akhirnya selesai juga..'

Kamarnya yang sekarang terasa lebih luas. Tidak ada poster, tidak ada dinding yang berwarna merah muda seperti biasanya, dan tidak ada bunga dalam pot disana. Kamar ini terkesan lebih dingin daripada kamarnya. Tidak terlalu banyak barang dan warna disana . Hanya ada dua meja dikanan kiri tempat tidur, lalu dua jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke pemandangan desa Konoha. Mata _jade_-nya teralihkan pada dinding yang terdapat lambang Uchiha disana. Ya, Lambang kipas dengan warna merah dan putih. Haruno Sakura telah berganti menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Mengingat nama itu saja sudah membuat hatinya menjadi bergetar tidak karuan. Hatinya benar-benar terasa ringan sekarang. Benar-benar sangat bahagia.

CKLEK...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang pria berambut raven masuk .Semerbak wangi maskulin menguar memenuhi semua indra penciuman seorang Uchiha Sakura. Mata Jadenya menangkap sosok pria itu tengah berjalan kearahnya. Seorang pria yang tak kurang dari dua belas jam yang lalu telah menjadi suaminya. Seseorang yang kemarin adalah orang lain dan kini menjadi suaminya.

Memorinya kembali ke dua puluh empat jam yang lalu saat dia hampir sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena jantungnya berkali-kali terasa akan melompat keluar dan kabur jika ia menutup matanya. Ia terasa jatuh kedalam mimpinya saat dia masih seorang gadis kecil yang setiap hari selalu memimpikan akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mimpi yang begitu indah dan kini semua impian itu ada di depan matanya. Hanya perlu membuka tangan lebar-lebar agar mimpi itu datang padanya.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk disebelahnya di atas ranjang. Tak ada emosi sama sekali diwajahnya, namun terlihat kalau ketenangan dan kelembutan kini memancar dari matanya. Sakura tidak menatap Sasuke sama sekali. Ia hanya memandangi langit malam melalui jendela yang sengaja tidak dia tutup tirainya . Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang lembut. Ia tidak takut kalau Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi atau khawatir Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak menerima kehadirannya. Keduanya tertegun dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bukan karena bingung, atau gugup, atau malu. Tapi karena memang mereka berdua sedang menikmati keheningan ini. Setiap tarikan napas mereka berdua menjadi alunan merdu dalam keheningan mereka.

Sulit untuk menjelaskan perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Perasaan nyaman , dan perasaan senang yang sedang meraka rasakan . Setelah semua yang telah mereka lalui. Suka duka yang begitu berat. Akhirnya mereka duduk bersama dalam satu ruangan, dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan.

"Sakura..." Suara berat itu akhirnya terdengar setelah sekian lama. Manjadi air yang sangat menyejukkan hati Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." balas Sakura. Ia tidak mendengar Sasuke berbicara lagi.

"...Duduk disebelahmu sambil menatap langit malam yang cerah. Setelah semua ini..." Sakura mengehela napas lega."...Aku kira hanya ada dalam khayalku saja. Bahkan aku tidak berani untuk memimpikannya." Ujar Sakura masih tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mengikutinya menatap langit malam.

"Ya..?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada ?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura sedikit kaget saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu.

"Menurutmu apa ? Tak ada yang berubah, aku mengerjakan semuanya seperti biasa..namun dengan satu tambahan pekerajaan, yaitu menunggumu! Hanya saja aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri." Jawab Sakura masih tidak menoleh .

"Kenapa kau menugguku seperti itu sampai seperti itu ? Jalan keluar itu selalu terbuka lebar Sakura, kau hanya tinggal melangkahkan kakimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Setiap malam hal itu selalu memenuhi kepalaku, jalan itu memang selalu terbuka lebar Sasuke-kun. Tapi hati wanita itu tidak bisa berubah secepat itu, jika dia sudah menetap pada satu hati akan susah untuk melepaskannya dan sayangnya hatiku tidak pernah berubah." Jelas Sakura. Seulas senyuman menghiasi bibirnya, ia sedikit bangga dengan keteguhan hatinya. Ya, dia merasa harus bangga dengan hal itu.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang ke kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Disaat Sakura dan Naruto selalu mengejarnya dan mencoba membawanya pulang mesekipun nyawa taruhannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu berharga untuk mereka. Padahal apa yang telah ia lakukan begitu memuakkan semua orang. Tapi sebuah pengecualian untuk dua orang ini. Mereka begitu keras kepala sehingga berani menantang maut sekalipun. Mereka masih terus mengejarnya sampai dia berhenti berlari. Sampai dia merasa lelah dan menyerah. Tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah menyesal atas keputusannya itu.

"Sasuke-kun..Apa alasanmu memilihku ? Apa dulu saat kau jauh di dalam hutan saat kau begitu di selimuti oleh dendam, apa masih ada ruang untuk ku ?" Tanya Sakura.

Hening beberapa saat.

"...ada, tapi aku menguncinya dan tidak membiarkanmu masuk kedalam pikiranku." Jawab Sasuke.

Jujur kata-kata itu sangat menusuknya tapi Sakura mengerti. Mungkin penderitaan yang sama juga dialami oleh Sasuke. Ia mengunci rapat semua kenangan indahnya didalam ruangan paling dalam dan paling gelap di dalam hatinya. Saat itu ia membiarkan semua kebencian memenuhi dirinya. Sakura sangat mengerti itu. Ia sangat mengerti.

"...dan alasan kenapa aku memilihmu ? Itu sudah sangat jelas kan?" suara baritonenya memecah keheningan.

Seteres air mata telah mengalir di pipi Sakura.

"Tak ada yang lebih pantas dari kau, Sakura." lanjut Sasuke.

Detik itupun Sakura telah melewati hidupnya, telah melewati seluruh penantiannya. Bahkan jika nyawanya dicabut detik itupun ia tidak akan menyesal. Satu kalimat sederhana dari Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura melihat masa depannya begitu jelas.

"Ya...Tidak ada yang lebih pantas, takkan pernah ada Sasuke-kun... Lihat apa yang harus aku alami untuk medapatkanmu? Berapa banyak rintangan yang harus ku lewati untuk meluluhkanmu ? Siapa lagi yang mau menunggumu selama itu? Wanita mana yang mau menjadi diriku? Takkan ada. Tidak akan pernah ada..." Isak tangis mulai terdengar di ruangan itu.

Tangisan Sakura pecah, menumpahkan segala hal yang selama ini ia pendam. Kini ia tidak berbicara pada dinding, atau menangis sendiri di dalam kamar seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Ia memuntahkan segela perasaannya kepada orang yang sangat ia sayangi, ia ingin Sasuke tahu kalau memang tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada yang akan lebih layak darinya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia baru sadar begitu ia sangat jahat kepada Sakura, begitu ia sangat keji, dan ia baru sadar kalau wanita ini adalah hal yang paling penting dan paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepalanya,menggenggam tangannya dan memeluknya erat seolah ingin mengobati semua luka yang ia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Berhentilah menangis Sakura, kau adalah istriku yang paling kuat. Jangan membuatku semakin berdosa oleh tangisanmu." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Sakura .

"Sakura lihat aku !" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya . Membingkai wajah sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Mata emerald Sakura yang masih basah membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Dengarkan! Kau adalah Uchiha Sakura, kau adalah istriku . Tidak ada yang lebih pantas darimu. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Jika kau mati, berarti tidak ada yang pantas bersamaku...Maafkan aku Sakura ! Akan ku tebus semua kesalahanku padamu ." Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Uchiha Sakura resmi menjadi istri paling bahagia didunia ini.

Malam itu menjadi saksi dimana mereka berdua melepas kerinduan yang sudah lama membendung. Mereka larut dalam obrolan tentang mereka berdua. Tak pernah sedetikpun Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Kesabaran hati seorang Sakura mampu meluluhkan gunung es seperti Sasuke. Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

Dua bulan kemudian ...

Sore itu Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi yang diberikan Hokage ke enam. Ia berjalan dengan tenang melewati jalanan Konoha.

"Oi...Teme!" Teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak tak bukan adalah Naruto. Sasuke menoleh. Naruto berlari kearahnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Oh ya sebaiknya kau segera pulang kata Hinata tadi Sakura-chan hampir saja pingsan di rumah sakit." Ujar Naruto.

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto , Sasuke segera meninggalkannya.

"Si Sasuke itu, selalu saja begitu. Dasar..."

Dalam waktu dua menit Sasuke sampai di pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke memasukinya.

"Tadaima.." Ujar Sasuke begitu memasuki rumahnya. Mata Sasuke menyipit mencari-cari sosok istrinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia khawatir pada Sakura. Tak biasanya seperti itu, Sakura seharusnya sadar lebih dulu kalau dia sakit, secara dia seorang ninja medis. Tidak logis rasanya kalau Sakura pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Okaeri...akhirnya kau pulang juga Saskuke-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Sakura muncul dari dapur masih dibalut dengan celemek. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah istrinya dan memang terlihat kalau wajah istrinya sedikit pucat.

Beberapa lama setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke makan malam bersama. Selama makan malam mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Mereka makan malam seperti biasanya. Hanya Sakura yang beberapa kali mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai misinya kali ini. Setelah usai makan malam Sakura sengaja menyediakan teh hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Ini teh mu Sasuke-kun." Saskura meletakkan tehnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Apa benar kau hampir pingsan tadi siang?" TanyaSasuke tanpa basa-basi. Sakura sediki terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu ?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Naruto memberitahuku tadi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Anak itu,dasar! ...Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Hanya sedikit kelelahan." Ujar Sakura tersenyum. Meskipun ucapan Sakura tampak biasa saja tapi Sasuke masih sedikit curiga dengan jawaban Sakura karena Sasuke bisa melihat keraguan dia mata Sakura.

Malam itu Sakura lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan sampai saat mereka hendak tidur Sakura tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku hanya mau melihat sesuatu." Kata Sakura seraya melangkah pergi dari kamarnya menuju toilet.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya . Apa yang Sakura lihat malam-malam begini. Baru saja Sasuke hendak bangkit menyusul Sakura. Istrinya itu sudah kembali lagi ke kamar. Ekspresinya tampak berbeda kali ini. Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya. Mata Jade itu berbinar sangat bahagia.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Ada apa?" Sasuke heran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

"Selamat Sasuke-kun, kau akan menjadi ayah."

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ya, Kau akan menjadi ayah Sasuke-kun. Aku hamil.. Kau akan menjadi Ayah.."

Sakura terus mengulang kalimat itu sampai berdengung di kepalanya. Kebahagiaan yang sangat luar biasa memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan. Seketika ia lupa dengan semuanya, lupa dengan semua penderitaan masa lalunya. Yang ada hanya rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

"Klan mu akan kembali Sasuke-kun. Pewaris klan Uchiha akan lahir..." bisik Sakura . Kini pundak Sasuke sudah basah oleh air mata Sakura.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Mungkin hanya kata itu yang selalu bisa menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Entah berapa juta terima kasih yang harus ia ucapkan. Bahkan jika memang ia harus melakukan itu. Ia tidak keberatan.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menjalani hari-harinya sebagai wanita hamil. Berita kehamilan Sakura menyebar begitu cepat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino sahabat baiknya yang menyebarkan berita itu. Dipagi hari Sakura memberi tahu Ino, pada sore hari seluruh desa sudah tahu. Semua orang yang bertemu dengannya mengucapkan selamat. Termasuk mantan gurunya. Kakashi.

Saat itu Sakura pergi ke ruang Hokage untuk mengantarkan beberapa laporan dari rumah sakit.

Tok..tok..tok..

'Masuk !' Ujar sebuah suara dari dalam.

Sakura masuk kedalam sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas.

"Selamat siang, Sensei.." Sapa Saskura. Jika disaat-saat berdua seperti ini Sakura lebih suka memanggil Kakashi seperti dulu. Baginya, gurunya tetaplah gurunya.

"Sensei, aku kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan bebera—ya ampun lihat semua laporan itu. Kau seharusnya memeriksanya Sensei!" Teriak Sakura frustasi melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada meja.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Ayolah sensei, sampai kapan kau akan membaca buku..."

"ssttt..."

"..itu terus.."

"ssttt..."

"Tapi Sensei—"

"ssttt..."

"SENSEI !" Sakura menggebrak meja tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sensei-nya itu.

"SAKURA !" Sakura sedikit kaget karena baru kali ini Sensei-nya membalas teriakannya. Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup buku Icha-Icha nya, lalu menghampiri mantan muridnya itu.

"Kau ini ya, tidak bisa diam. Kau tidak boleh marah-marah! Apa kau tidak kasihan pada janin yang ada dalam perutmu itu?" Tanya Kakashi serius.

"Eh? Dari mana Sensei tahu?" Sakura heran.

"Semua orang juga tahu Sakura. Jangan kira aku ketinggalan berita." Kata Kakashi.

Kini Sakura tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia malah menatap Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Selamat Sakura, semuanya turut bahagia atas kehamilanmu." Ujar Kakashi lembut. Lalu ia memeluk Sakura, Sakurapun membalas pelukan Kakashi.

"Sensei, aku sudah menjadi istri orang. Kau masih mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya dengan memelukku seperti ini.?" Gurau Sakura.

"Kata siapa? Kau tahu kan kalau kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku ?" Ujar Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu Sensei? Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakek." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Eh?" Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Yang tak kalah heboh atas kehamilan Sakura siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Begitu mendapat kabar kehamilan Sakura, Ia langsung mencarinya kemana-mana hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"WAHH...SELAMAT YA SAKURA-CHAN...!" Naruto berteriak-teriak di jalanan seperti orang gila.

"Akhirnya...Selama ini aku meragukan dia laki-laki tulen." Celetuk Naruto. Seketika pukulan hangat mendarat di rahangnya.

Sebenarnya semuanya tak kalah gembiranya saat mendengar berita kehamilan Sakura. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sebenarnya dialah yang paling bahagia hanya saja ia menunjukannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Setiap malam diam-diam Sasuke selalu memeluknya saat tidur dan mengusap perutnya lembut.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu. Hari ini tepat sembilan bulan lebih dua hari usia kandungannya. Dua bulan yang lalu Hinata baru saja melahirkan putra pertamanya Uzumaki Boruto. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang hamil tua juga membantu proses persalinannya. Sakura benar-benar menikmati masa kehamilannya ini meskipun seringkali ia merasa kewalahan dengan tendangan jabang bayinya itu. Tendangannya benar-benar sangat kuat sampai ia harus selalu meringis kesakitan setiap kali bayinya menendang.

Sore itu Sakura sedang membuatkan teh untuk Sasuke yang baru pulang misi.

"Ini teh mu Sasuke-kun" Sakura menyodorkan tehnya kehadapan Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang kau jangan terlalu banyak berktifitas Sakura." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini kau cerewet Sasuke-kun ." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan ke arah cermin dan berdiri di depannya memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya benar-benar bengkak khas ibu hamil. Wajah cantiknya menjadi pucat dan terlihat sedikit lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"Lihatlah, kau membuat ibumu ini tampak gendut, Nak." Ujar Sakura mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu,Sasuke-kun.." Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum.

Baru saja Sakura melangkah ke arah Sasuke, ia merasa perutnya sakit sekali. Sakit sekali hingga ia hampir tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari pangkal pahanya.

"S-sakuke-kun...aku akan melahirkan..."

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke rumah sakit walaupun badan Sakura yang kini melebar tiga kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya. Namun ia benar benar cemas sekarang. Baru kali ini ia secemas ini.

"Arrgghh...ini sakit sekali." Rintih Sakura dalam gendongannya.

"Tahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Bisik Sasuke.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Sasuke telah sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan segera Sakura dilarikan ke ruang persalinan.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi kau tunggu dulu diluar." Ujar Shizune.

"Tidak , aku akan masuk." Paksa Sasuke. Melihat kesungguhan Sasuke, Shizune tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya ia membolehkan Sasuke masuk. Tak tanggung-tanggung persalinan langsung ditangani oleh Shizune, tangan kanan dari Tsunade sendiri.

Setelah dua jam...

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh..." Sakura berteriak seiring ia mendorong agar bayinya keluar.

Tak henti-hentinya Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Jujur Sasuke pun kesakitan karena saking kuatnya genggaman Sakura. Tentu, dia adalah murid Hokage ke lima, mungkin beberapa tulang di jari Sasuke remuk.

"Kau pasti bisa...kau bisa Sakura..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sementara itu Sakura masih mendorong. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekarang, sisa warna di wajahnya hampir hilang. Mungkin sudah bisa disamakan dengan wajah pucat Sai. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, begitu juga dengan pakaiannya.

"Sedikit lagi!" Teriak Shizune.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH...!"

Detik itu terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang menggema di seluruh ruangan seiring dengan helaan napas lega dari semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sakura terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat penuh peluh namun senyuman yang mengembang dari bibirnya mengalahkan segalanya. Sasuke menatap istrinya lembut entah bagaimana ia harus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Sakura. Apalagi setelah melihat perjuangannya saat ia melahirkan. Sungguh kesempatan yang berharga karena bisa menemani Sakura disaat yang paling penting ini. Bahkan sampai saat ini teriakan Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu masih berdengung di teinganya. Dia tak kuasa untuk tidak mencium kening Sakura saat itu. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah dibanjiri air mata bahagia saat melihat bayinya sedang di bersihkan dari darah yang masih menempel dan dipotong tali pusarnya.

Shizune memberikan bayinya pada Sasuke.

"Selamat, anakmu cantik sekali seperti ibunya." Ujar Shizune.

"Putriku.." gumam Sasuke pelan sekali , lalu mencium bayi perempuannya untuk pertama kali. Sasuke memberikan bayinya pada Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atau melakukan apa-apa. Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan ternyata teman-temannya sudah menunggu di luar ternyata. Tsunade, Sai, ino yang masih hamil tua, dan juga Hinata yang membawa bayinya.

"Wah, Sakura akhirnya ... Selamat..." Teriak Ino kegirangan.

"Selamat Sakura. Dia cantik sekali." Ujar Hinata. Sedangkan Sai dan Tsunade hanya tersenyum menatap mereka.

"SAKURA-CHAN !"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menggebrak pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Naruto masuk bersama Guru Kakashi yang masih mengenakan jubah Hokage.

Sakura begitu bahagia, air mata bahagia tak henti-hentinya menetes . Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mahkluk dingin angkuh itu tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat ia menyentuh tangan mungil bayi itu.

"Sensei..." Ujar Sakura lemah menoleh kearah Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Hiks...Hiks...aku sangat—bahagia sampai tidak bisa tertahankan...akhirnya..." Ujar Naruto yang air matanya sudah meleleh sesenggukan. Mereka semua tertawa didalam ruangan itu.

"Ah...Kita sudah tua, Kakashi.." gumam Tsunade pelan.

"Ya..Aku tahu." Kata Kakashi masih tersenyum.

Kakashi tidak tahu, perbuatan baik apa yang pernah ia lakukan sampai bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia hidup cukup lama untuk melihat moment ini.

"Sensei..." panggil Naruto.

"Ya...?"

"SELAMAT, KAU SEKARANG PUNYA CUCU PEREMPUAN!" teriak Naruto dan mereka tertawa lagi.

"Hei..Sakura jadi siapa namanya ?" Tanya Ino menyadarkan mereka semua. Mereka juga menunggu.

"Sarada...Namanya Uchiha Sarada." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi mungilnya.


End file.
